one second
by Silver-Diaries
Summary: Edward, Jacob, they both left me. But Victoria found me all to soon. Now its been 100 years, and I have a new coven, a new life, but the my memories of the past are all to clear.
1. one second

One year, three months, two weeks, and five days since he left…

One year, three months, two weeks, and five days since _he_ left…

Nine months, two weeks, and three days since Jake cut me out of his life his life.

But in one second none of that will matter, because in one second it will all be over. In one second _he'll_ never be able to haunt my dreams again. In one second Jacob won't be able to ever fix me ever again. In one second my life will be nothing but a distant memory to everyone.

In one second I'll be free of every thing, free of this pain, free of this life, _free of them, _but more importantly _they'll_ be free of _me_…

**AN-okay so I woke up in the middle of the night, so I was half conscious when I wrote this, so if it sucks I'm sorry. I might continue this idk, if you want me to just ask.**


	2. goodbye

I took one last look at our- his meadow, before I shot the bullet that would end my pathetic existence

**Bella POV**

I took one last look at our- his meadow, before I shot the bullet that would end my pathetic existence. It was still beautiful, flawless, magical, just like Edward himself.

There was the ghost of a smile on my lips as I raised the barrel to my chest; inside there were only two bullets the first, that was to go through my heart. had the words _'I'll always love him'_ scratched on to it. The second had only one simple word, the one word that I loved and hated more than anything on this earth, _'Edward'_, if I was to survive the first shot, it would go through my head. This way he would always be in my heart and on my mind.

Twisted? I know… but this is how he left me, irrational, a tad clinically insane, and a teeny tiny bit suicidal. I mean after all I had tried to kill myself several months before… only Charlie knocked on my door the last time when I was about to pull the trigger and I ended up shooting myself in the foot… but that's why I came to his meadow, no one knows about it except me and a few members of the pack, and they washed their hands of me long before Jake ever did, so there's no chance of anyone finding me. No chance of anyone disturbing me. No chance… of anyone stopping me.

I trigger was under my finger, just begging me to pull. I took one finale breath and…

'_Bella'_

I smiled and exhaled. Even if he wasn't really here with me at least the last thing I'll hear before my death is the velvety texture and musical intonation that made up his perfect voice.

'_Yes?' _I didn't answer out loud; for fear that the sound of my voice would shatter the beautiful illusion.

'_Don't do this' _he pleaded

'_You left me Edward,_ _I have nothing left to live for.'_

'_Please for me.'_

'_I'm sorry Edward.'_ Once again I brought the barrel to my heart, and put my finger on the trigger.

'_Please Bella, you promised me.' _He begged, his voice nothing but a hushed whisper.

At that I grew angry, _'_Promised_? What about what _you_ promised_ me_? Your promise to always stay with me. but guess what here I am _alone_… If you can break a promise Edward, then so can I.'_

For the last time I brought the barrel to my heart, and put my finger on the trigger, took my final breath and…

_**BAM!**_

I quickly opened my eyes to see… Victoria? With one hand around my wrist, pointing Charlie's gun towards the sky, and the other around my throat, pinning me to a tree.

"Tut tut tut, Bella's been a bad little girl, hasn't she? After all why else would Eddy and her big bad wolf run away?" she hissed in mock disapproval.

"To bad though, I still wanted to play with little Eddy. But sadly he's nowhere to be found, and since I'm not the tracker my dear James was, it's going to be a while before his time comes. But don't worry Bella his time _will_ come. But for now you're here, and just oh so vulnerable."

I stared into her scarlet eyes, and felt the need to say something before I departed from this world. "Thank you," I said in a choked whisper.

She didn't give me the shocked expression I expected. Instead she laughed as if she were crazed. "Silly Bella, I wouldn't be thanking me just yet. I still want you to suffer, and I want you suffering to be agonizingly long… I want it to last an eternity…" she gave me a wicked smile before biting my neck and sending me into the fiery pits of hell…

**AN- Someone wanted me to continue this so I did, again if you still want me to continue it just ask. **


	3. New Life

One hundred years

One hundred years.

It had been exactly one hundred years since _he_ left me today.

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering how I had survived this long without him.

And without Jake there to keep me sane.

Vitoria had kept true to her word. My pain was lasting an eternity. After she had bitten my neck she struggled to pull away. Looking at me in the face, with a feral gleam in her eye, she said in an undertone, "Like I said Bella, your precious Edward is next." She slowly backed away her gaze never leaving my face as she laughed like a mad woman. I stared at the spot where she had disappeared into the forest, though she was long gone from my sight her malice laughter still echoed throughout my mind, haunting me as I writhed in pain on the forest floor. The pain was immense unbearable even, but still it could never even compare to the pain of him leaving me.

Funny, at one point in my life I had dreamed of becoming one of the eternally damned, and spending the rest of my un-life with him. I got half my wish. But now my wish has become my nightmare. I wanted to die that day in the forest, to end my pathetic existence.

But now I'll never age, never die, never see him again.

I had never been curios on how I would die. But one thing I knew about it is that mine would never be a normal death. With my insane ability to attract all things unorthodox, my death would most likely would have had me run over by a _parked_ car, or attacked by a swarm of killer _butterflies_ ,or even being drained by some nameless rogue vampire in some back- ally only to have my lifeless husk of a body found by someone the next day.

God today sucks.

"BEEEEELLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I cringed, Rayne…. "TIME FOR SCCHHHOOOOOOOOLLL…!" and… Sunny. The twins. The evil, evil, EVIL twins… In the next second my door was slammed open, I was soaked by Sunny's water gun, and Rayne was jumping up and down on my bed excitedly screaming, "GET UP GORGEOUS, WE"RE GOING TO SCHOOL AND WE'RE GONNA MAKE GEEKY BOYS HORNY." I looked over at her brother standing in the doorway and saw he was trying to hold in his laughter. Butt-wipes.

I quickly jumped up and tackled Rayne to the floor putting her in a heard lock in the process. And then I smelt it. I look over at Sunny and asked, "Did you squirt me with your fucked up holy hell water… again?" Yes the twins are way into chemistry, so they ended up making what they call holy hell water. How they got the name… I have no effin clue. But they sprayed me with the shit every time they saw me start to go all brooding emo kid. I never told them about Edward, I never told anyone in my family about Edward, the only person that knew was Rath and that was because of his power.

"No?"

"Ugh, do you know how long it's going to take me to get this smell out? I just got rid of the stench from the last time!" I'm not even kidding about the smell, every time I got sprayed with it, it was like I just rolled around in rotten eggs, rotten milk, and pissed of PMS-ing skunk. Holy Hell Water was truly pure and utter stank reincarnated.

"But we thought it would keep you from being all depressed and shit," whined Sunny.

"Yeah Ms. Self-Inflicted-Torture." I glared down at Rayne and tightened the head lock while throwing a noogie into the bit.

"OW, OW, OW, OW!"

"HOW THE HELL IS MAKING ME SMELL LIKE SHIT,"

"OW, OW, OW!"

"SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FELL BETTER?!"

"OW, SAVE ME, OW, SUNNY!" And with that I was tackled from behind, put in a head lock by Sunny as Rayne grabbed my legs. "LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!"

"Hmmm, no. and we're going to have so much fun today!" Rayne chirped with a smile, "SO QUIT YOUR WHINING AND BE HAPPY DAMNIT!" she screeched making a face, that frankly scared the shit out of me.

"NO! LET ME GO YOU BASTERDS! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASSES SO HARD YO-" I was cut off by Sunny putting his hand over my mouth.

"Such language is not becoming of a young lady Bel-LA!" He-he-he, I bit his hand.

"Fu-ck you." I said very slowly hoping that he and Rayne would finally have mercy on me and just let me brood in peace for the rest of… well eternity.

"Can't rape the willing hun." He sniggered with a suggestive smile.

"You are such a perv, you know that?"

"Yup and damn proud of it."

They continued dragging me down the stares to the cars where the rest of our "family" was waiting. Just when they were about to throw my into the back seat of one of the cars I whined, "Oh come on your not even going to let me use my bike?" yeah I still had the bike Jacob fixed for me. It was a hundred years old but I did my best to keep it in perfect condition. The only thing that I had ever really changed on it was I had had a picture of a reddish brown wolf painted on both sides of the bike, reminding me even further of how I could never let go of my past. I treasured that bike more than anything. It was my last connection to my human life.

After I had gone through the change I took a deep breath, held it, ran home, and waited out side the house until Charley had left for work. After I was sure he wasn't coming back incase he forgot anything, I made a dash to the front door, grabbed the key from under the eave, and sprinted up to my room where I grabbed all of my essentials- my sweat-sock full of cash, some toiletries, and extra changes of clothes. All stuffed into the bag I usually use for school-. After I had grabbed my things I slowly walked around the house trying to preserve some of my human life to memory. I headed for the door but before I stepped into my new life I took one last glimpse back, and then I was gone.

Rayne looked at Sunny and he shrugged. She let out an exasperated sigh but said, "God fine, but if you try to run, you better watch out, because when you least expect it, I'm going to nail you so hard from behind, you wont even know what hit you."

"Hmm, kinky," I said with a smile, giving a low five to Sunny behind my back, while he tried to cover his laughter with a chough.

"GOD YOU'RE WORSE THAN SUNNY SOME TIMES, YOU KNOW THAT?" she screeched.

I climbed onto my bike and said with a grin, "Yeah, I know," before speeding off. Maybe today doesn't suck so badly, I thought with a small smile.

_**W00T, new chapter. I'm so happy. Okay first I would like to thank **__**Mrs.SophieCullen**__** and **__**The Musical Gift**__** for adding my story to their alerts list. Seriously you don't**__** know how much that means to me considering this started off as some random drabble I wrote in the middle of the night when I was half asleep. So again thank you. Second I know Bella's OOC, so get over it. Thirdly if you like this story plz check out my other story, "Diaries of Wormwood Academy" and tell me what you think. So yeah R&R plz.**_


	4. PUT THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT!

Ahhhhh the freedom of the open road

Ahhhhh the freedom of the open road. Or somewhat open road. Because honestly how open can a road be when it's in the middle of NYC? Even if my bike can maneuver the tight spaces in-between cars, it doesn't mean I never have to stop. And right now I'm stuck behind a stupid… shiny…? silver…? Vol…vo…?

I felt my eyes fill with tears that would never fall. Oh god I can't deal with this now. Not today of all days. I had to get out of here. _Fast. _But how… I looked around franticly trying to find an escape. People. Cars. Stop light… Stop light! Duh Bella. I quickly setup a small force-field around the stoplight. Thanking god that it was actually able to mess with the electrical current running through the stupid thing as the light turned from red to green. I raced off on my bike, leaving the silver Volvo and hopefully some of my memories in the dust.

When I got to the school I ran in as fast as I could, even after I herd Rayne calling my name, to the only same haven I could have right now. I'm sorry Rayne but… I just have to be alone right now, I thought as I walked into the nearest girls' bathroom. I thru my leather jacket to the floor before I turned on one of the sinks, and frantically splashed the icy water onto my face. I looked up into the mirror and saw him smiling a cruel sadistic smile, laughing at my pain, mocking me for being so week. Swept under a sudden wave of stress, I quickly closed my eyes, taking a deep breath I tried to block out his laughter, as I forced my self to count to ten.

_One… Two… that wasn't his Volvo… he's not in New York. He can't be. Three… Four… he's not really there in the mirror; it's just my mind playing tricks on me again. Five… Six…. he's gone; forever... he's never coming back. Seven… Eight... push the pain to the side. Don't even think of him. Nine…you have a new family, a new life without him. Ten… take a deep breath, let it out slowly, loudly, and calmly, send the tension and pain with it to be cleansed and forgotten. _

As the last of my breath left my body, I opened my eyes. Each time, it got a little easier. Each time, I felt a little more of my old self, before Edward and Jacob walked into my life, returning to me. But it also got a little harder at the same time. Because each time I felt as if a part of my life was being scattered to the winds.

I looked up into the mirror and where Edwards face had been only moments earlier my own face looked back at me. There were some perks to being a vampire; I mean you could be completely bedraggled, but still look like a rock star. My eyes were a bright honey topaz color and were surrounded by thick, long, dark lashes. My lips were full in shape and dark pink in color. My skin was like any other vampire's perfectly smooth, as white as the virgin snow and just as cold, and as hard, strong, and -in the sun- sparkly as the most brilliant diamond. Falling to my lower back, my hair was a deep mahogany and was thick and lush with a healthy glow to it.

I walked over to where my jacket was on the floor and picked it up dusting the dirt and grim from the bathroom floor off of it. I slipped my arms through the sleeves, relishing the slight warmth the leather gave to my frigid skin. I took a side long glance at my self in the mirror. Simple plain white T-shirt, a pair of black jeans, a pair of black flats, and of course my black leather jacket. I quickly realize I look like I belonged in the movie Grease. It was a good movie, the only problem was that I couldn't sing. Yes, being changed into a vampire made my voice as smooth and sultry as melted chocolate, but sadly it had no affect on my inability to sing. Of course you didn't really need to be able to sing to be in that movie, John Travolta proved that.

I stifled a giggle as Rayne walked into the room. With her short stator of only five feet, long almost knee length jet black hair, darkly rimed eyes, blood red lips, and dark clothes Rayne looked like she was born in the age of romanticism and not the early 1960's to some hippy parents. She was the Complete opposite to her brother, Sunny with his statuesque appearance, he stood at a staggering six foot four, dark blond curls framed his face giving him a heavenly glow, his thick dark lashes and pale pink lips adding to the effect, and with his usual attire of pale neutral colors no one would ever guess that he and Rayne were related, much less twins.

"Bella, are you okay?" she asked timidly looking up at me. I gave a slight nod of the head, accompanied by a small smile. She let out a breath of relief but all too soon the calm ended, when the bitch brigade walked through the bathroom door. Mary, Taylor, and Tory. Three girls that were in a sense vamp wannabe's. Unlike the twins Mary, Taylor, and Tory looked almost exactly alike but not related in anyway. I think it might be because they all have the same plastic surgeon for, boob implants, butt implants, nose jobs, tummy tucks, and any other thing they could get changed. Some times I wondered if one of them used to be a guy whit how much surgery they got. Not to quote Mean Girls but they were literally plastic, Cold, hard, shiny plastic. They were all cheerleaders but only because they wanted an excuse to wear a too short skirt so they bribed and blackmailed their way onto the team, they were all bad dye job bottled blonds, and were all skanky hos.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bella and her little goth sidekick." sneered Mary the bitchest of bitches.

"And if it isn't the buther bodies _**(-1-) **_." Rayne said in a sweet voice.

"Oh ha, ha, you little twerp, shouldn't you be at the middle school," Tory shot back.

"I wouldn't know after all I'm not the one who had to sleep with the teacher to pass."

"Yeah Tory I bet you and your girls here, are having to lick every dog between the ears _**(-2-)**_just to pass this year," I snickered.

"Oh Bella you know they were enjoying it. Why I bet they were smiling like donuts the entire time! _**(-3- )**_" Rayne giggled. Bye this time the three girls in front of us were looking like they were either constipated or trying to do a math problem.

"Yeah well we wouldn't touch you with a ten foot poll!" Taylor screeched, pretending to know what we were talking about.

"Oh my so you girls are still in your pre- op stage I see. Well that's for the best I wouldn't want to be touched by your ten foot poll any day." Rayne says in a very serious, very monotone, voice, while nodding her head.

"And don't you think ten feet is like a thousand times bigger than you actually are? I mean honestly girls theirs nothing to be ashamed about. Size isn't everything." I say in a very sweet, very sincere voice of my own. Once again the three girls look like their trying to do a math problem. The bell rang and I said, "Well if you'll excuse us girls, we do have a class to get to. Good luck with your operations."

"YEAH SO PUT THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT! YA HOS!" Rayne always had to have the last word, and because of that we had to run down the hallways vampire speed so we wouldn't get a detention, because apparently most of the teachers who's class rooms were close to the bathrooms herd her. But through it all we couldn't help but laugh like mad women.

_**(-1-) some thing one of my best friends brothers came up with. If you call a girl a buther face it means everything about her is pretty but her face get it? so when Rayne called Taylor, Mary, and Tory buther bodies it meant that everything about them was ugly. Because to me buther body sounds better than buther everything.**_

_**(-2-) what would it look like if a guy turned his pants pockets inside out? if your perverted enough you'll get it. if you still don't get it tell me and I'll explain in the next chapter or in a pm.**_

_**( -3-) smile like a donut and again if your perverted enough you'll get it. if you still don't get it tell me and I'll explain in the next chapter or in a pm.**_

_**Okay first I want to say to all of my readers… Y'ALL ARE ABSOLUTLY AMAZING!! (and yes I know I'm over doing the exclamation points but get over it.)**_

_**For the reviews I got last week.**_

_**edwardlover45**__**, we've all been there under the covers way past bedtime just to finish a fanfic. And if Bella doesn't end up with Edward in this story I will personally let you kick my butt, because I hate it when they don't end up together. So just know this for them not to end up together in this story I would have to be drunk out of my mind or high as hell.**_

_**Firegem1996**__** and **__**lark lover**__**, thank you both for your support of this story I really appetite it.**_

_**punk rock vampire**__**, you got another chapter so be happy.**_

_**Firegem1996**__**, **__**Krazyvampire**__**, and **__**elorid'sdragonscrimbit**__** you guy I don't even know what to say. First I cant belive I actually got on someone's fav list. So yeah y'all so rock my word at this point, (and I know how bad that sounded but it was not meant to sound perverted in anyway.)**_

_**EdwardCullensOneTrueLove**__**, **__**EdwardandBella4eva8101**__**, **__**Mrs.SophieCullen**__**, **__**The Musical Gift**__**, **__**alfgirl9**__**, **__**excitingem555**__**, **__**mzfam99**__**, and **__**punk rock vampire**__** , y'all are just as amazing as the people who fav'ed my story because you want to know right away when I update. I mean how cool is that?**_

_**Until next time, bye. **_


	5. Not the typical All American family

The day was passing quickly; all that was left was lunch and two more classes then it was all over

The day was passing by quickly; all that was left was lunch and two more classes then it was all over. When I walked in to the lunch room I didn't even bother going through the lunch line, I just walked strait to the table my family always sat and took my seat. I looked around at them and couldn't help but smile.

Across from me there was Rayne and Sunny wedged in-between their mates Rath and Kathrin. Looking over some papers with wickedly long equations on them. Rayne and Sunny were an oddity in the vampire world, along with being blood related, and twins, they also had the same power to manipulate the weather. The only reason we were able to live in New York was because they tried to keep the weather somewhat cloudy.

Rayne's mate Rath, was 115 going on 18, his hair was a silvery white and fell to the middle of his back, he often wears it in a braid or in a ponytail, and on his lower lip he has snake bite piercings from when he was human. He detests the taste of animal blood and it actually makes him physically and mentally ill when he drinks it. So he hunts the perverts and killers in or near the city where we live. When he hunts one of us goes with him to keep him from losing control, and going on a killing spree. He's an illusionist and knows a persons worst fear the moment he sets his eyes on them. Because of his power to slightly bend the look of reality, he often makes his eyes look gold instead of red because he feels bad that he can't share the same diet as the rest of our family. We never had to worry about registering for school and stuff like that, even thou none of us looked old enough to be a parent, because Rath would just make two of us look like we're in our mid 30s, so we could do it our selves.

On the other side of Sunny was his mate Kathrin (a.k.a. Kitten) she has shoulder length curly strawberry blond hair, and freckles dotted them selves across her cheeks and nose. She's the youngest in our family at the age of 64, and looked only 16. Her ability is to shape shift in to animals and people. What most vampires don't seem to realize is that when she changes shape into something or someone she still has all of her vampire powers and also gains that person or thing's powers as well.

Next to me there was Magnus and on the other side of him his mate Vladimir. Vladimir is 83, looks 20 and acts like a 10 year old. He has reddish brown hair, that's somewhat cropped, he's tall and a little lanky, but has buff arms that makes you think he spends some time at the gym but at the same time he's simply tone, not bulky. He has complete control over fire but hardly ever uses his power unless the situation calls for it. He reminds me a lot like Emmett with how it looks like he would kill you for looking at him the wrong way, but in actuality he's a giant teddy bear.

Magnus (a.k.a. Maggy) was the oldest out of all of us in age and in appearance, he's 736 but looks only 22. He has light brown hair and eyes so big that he constantly reminded me of a baby deer, His power is the ability to control water. Magnus was born in a time when it was unheard of for a man to like much less love another man, so for over a century he had to conceal his true self and just hope that in time things would change. And apparently they changed enough by the time he met our coven and in turn met Magnus. The two are complete opposites but are undoubtedly eternally inseparable.

And finally looking to the other side of me there was Agana leaning back in her seat, feet propped up on the table with a book in hand as always. She was the person I had the most in common with in our coven. I think one of the reasons for that was because we both didn't have mates. Agana looked 19 but was actually 91. She was the color of a cappuccino, but still had an odd silvery undertone to her skin. Her hair was a deep inky black that had a reddish glow to it, and fell in thick glossy waves to just below her shoulder blades. With the combination of her gorgeous caramel skin and golden eyes it gave her a wonderfully exotic look,. Her power was the ability to heal any physical wound, and it fit her caring personality perfectly.

Lastly there was me. I had the power to make force-fields that could block any attack. I usually kept a small one around myself that blocks all vampire abilities, but wont physically block anyone from me. I had become our coven leader after our old one went stark raving mad and killed almost the entire human population in the city we were living in at the time. Unlike Rath he enjoyed the kill more so than the blood. He enjoyed the fear in a persons eyes when he was about to rip their throat out, and said that it made the kill all the sweeter and more appetizing. He sickened us and try as we might we were unable to destroy him. We felt no remorse for him when the Volturi came and killed his wretched ass, we were only sorry we were unable to do it our selves. That had happened the year Agana was changed, we never found out what had caused that change in him, and frankly we didn't really give a damn.

So yeah we weren't perfect. And far from ever being the typical all American family. But we were happy and we cared for one another, and that's all that really mattered. I let out an exhausted sigh, and my entire family looked up at me, some faces looking concerned others confused, all loving. I took in a shaky breath, "Guys," I said, "I think its time-"but Agana quickly interrupted me. "Bella, I think its time for a change in scenery, don't you?"

I took a side ways glance at her; she was looking back at her book indifferently. A small smile graced my lips, she could always guess what I was thinking, "Yeah, I think so too."

"So where to this time?" Rayne asked her eyes never leaving her papers.

"I don't know, its Agana's turn to pick," I looked over to her, "so… where to?"

"Forks," She said simply looking over her book at me.

"F-forks?" I whimpered staring at her in disbelief; she couldn't honestly think we would go there.

"Forks." She said with a nod.

"But, but we can't!"

"Oh yes we can, it was my turn to choose and I pick Forks"

"But we don't have a house there!"

"Yeah, we do. I bought it last decade online. We're going. Deal with it."

I stared at her mouth agape. "Close your mouth or you'll end up catching flies." She said flatly. Did I say she was caring? Make that she's the devil incarnate. I glared at her whispering out a venomous "I hate you."

"No you don't." and that was that. Tonight we would pack up our things and we would go to Forks.

**Okay yeah I know really short chapter considering it was basically character bio's. sorry about that. this past week's been hectic. I found out my older sisters pregnant on Thursday. And the first thing I say to her is 'why the hell didn't you use protection.' I know, I know, who the hell does that but apparently I do. I just thank god that I was talking to her over the phone otherwise I would have gotten smacked a good one. So yeah I'm going to be an aunt in about 8 ½ months, and I'm scared shitless by it. oh and I think my best and oldest guy friend (I mean seriously I've known this guy since like 2****nd**** grade.)is going to ask me out. Been there with one other dude and it sooooo didn't work out. So I'm freaking out about that too.**

**Okay for the reviews I got last week.**

**Vampireme, YoU GoT YoUr PaYmEnT, nOw HaNd OvEr ThE iPoD. ;P**

**Firegem1996, thanks for the review and I plan on Bella and Edward meeting at the end of the next chapter or in the chapter after that. **

**edwardlover45, thanks for putting me on your fave's, and for some reason hiding under the covers and reading more just sounds so… dirty? Idk I'm a perverted little mo-fo and I'm worse then my guy friends. So, Sorry about that it's late and I'm sleep deprived. **

**abercrombiegrl15, I'm happy you love the story. Happy something or another (because I have absolutely no clue if its you birthday) your present is a new chapter.**

**TheInsaneKill, again just like abercrombiegrl15 Happy something or another (because I have absolutely no clue if its you birthday) your present is I updated **(honestly y'all cant expect me to come up with something new every time, I mean I'm like running on caffeine and sugar right now.)

**Okay to the following people that put one second on their story alert last week**

**xxCSILoverxx, x-Insanity's Best Friend-x, Vampireme, TheInsaneKill, ShoppingAliceStyle, Edward4eva, Beach Girl1221, abercrombiegrl15,**

**And to the following people that added one second to their Favorite Stories**

**Vampireme, TheInsaneKill, bookworm2505, abercrombiegrl15**

**And (god there a lot of and's aren't there?) to the following people that added me to their Favorite Authors list**

**TheInsaneKill, abercrombiegrl15, ****edwardlover45**

**And (OMG theres another one!) all the people I forgot to put on this list because I kinda lost track.**

**Y'ALL ARE EFFIN AMAZING, MAN! And ( god dang will one off y'all go back and see how many times I've used that word because I'm way too lazy to do it.) I'll try to update as soon as I can, I just started spring break so expect it soon, okay?**

**til next time,**

_**S.D.**_

_**p.s. and (damnit I did it again, seriously will one of y'all count those?) sorry for the freakishly long a.n. and (crap, I swear I'm so not doing that on purpose) NEVER EVER EVER READ rhymes with witches the book sucks ass, I'm not even joking.**_

_**p.s.s. bye ;P**_


	6. house hunting

I took but a moment to enjoy the warm spicy bouquet of the blood before I indulged my senses

When we were nearing the end of the incredibly long drive way the house started to come in to view. And when I say house I mean like it's like a cross between a mansion and a castle, and was about three times bigger than the Cullen's home in Forks. And that was most defiantly not a good thing considering the fact that we're trying to be inconspicuous… or rather, as inconspicuous as a bunch of monsters can be in a small town.

"Well, at least Agana was smart enough to get a place far away from Forks, so we wouldn't attract too much attention," I herd Kathrin say behind me trying to be somewhat positive. And it was true; we didn't even pass through Forks on our way here and were as far from the Cullen's home as we could be. So yeah, Agana did pick a good spot from our new house.

"God who are you kidding? We're going to stick out like a sore thumb, and the towns people are gonna hunt us down and with pitch forks and torches, and it'll be a whole Frankenstein scene, then the Volturi are going to come and kill our sorry vamp asses, like they did with our old coven leader. Oh god we're gonna die." That's Vlad for ya, always the optimist. And for giving us such high spirits for living I forks, he got the prize of… Rayne smacking him upside the head! YAY KARMA!!

"Quit being such a cry baby, I mean god what's the point of being filthy stinkin rich if we don't indulge every once in a while? So, Vlad and Maggy get the neutral north wing," yes people the place is big enough to have effin _wings, "_Rayne and Rath get the wicked west, Kitten and Sunny get the smexy south, and finally Isby and I get the emo east. You'll find I had each wing is decorated to your liking, so you'll probably want to stay in the one I assigned you. If you need me I'll be in my room unpacking." With that she picked up her bags and sashayed toward the door.

"Hey, Agana what's with the whole smexy south, wicked west thing?" Maggy called out.

She didn't stop, just yelled over her shoulder, "Well if I just called them the south wing and west wing it would be boring, duh."

"Oh course, what was I thinking?" Maggy said sarcastically, as we made our way into our new home.

When I got to my new room I gasped in shock, it was perfect. The walls were painted a deep rich blue where it showed in-between all the book shelves. There was a large king sized bed the coverlet was a dull blue, the frame was black, made of intricately molded wrought iron to look like rose stems, thorns included. Sculpted metal roses wound throughout the vines up the tall posts and formed a bowery lattice over my head. There was three additional doors in the room other than the one I just came through. Two of them lead to either the bathroom or the closet and the last one lead to a balcony. I walked out onto the balcony looking out at the surroundings of my new home. I breathed in the crisp, clean air, enjoying the change from the muggy, polluted atmosphere of the asphalt jungle that is New York. I took another deep breath, feeling content as I took in the scents around me from the forest, the animals, the… oh shit, the animals. Suddenly I was very much aware of the intense burning in the back of my throat t hat was just begging to by quenched. I quickly ran to the middle of the catwalk that over looked the living, or would it be the unliving?, room and called down to my family, "Okay, who wants to go hunting? I'm about to die from thirst."

"I'm good, and we can't really "die", because technically we're already dead." Of course, leave the somewhat adult authority figurer, to point out my mistake. The rest of my family's responses were the same as Maggy's, well that is except for Rath. We had both stayed behind on the hunts on our way to Forks, me because I had better control than the others, Rath because we didn't want a string of killings going on from east to west and have people think there's a cereal killer on the loose. Though… that would be amusing… no. Bad Bella! Bad, bad Bella! Don't make fun of the humans going crazy!

When we got to the forest, Rath didn't come with me and instead decided to wait in the car until we could go to Seattle for him to go hunting. We chose for me to go first so that we could make sure I would have enough strength to hold him back if he became crazed.

So now I was running through the forest stalking my pray, breathing in the scents of my surroundings… and then I smelt it, the sent of a blood sweeter than even that of a human's. _Wolf. _

In the beginning when I was first changed, before I met my coven, and I was still rogue. I stayed in remote forests and hunted as often as I could with out drawing attention to my self. But almost every hunt I went on, consisted of me killing one or more wolves. It killed me to do it, I kept thinking that it wasn't just some wolf I was killing but Jacob himself and I was betraying him with every life I took. So finally at one point I decided I wouldn't kill a wolf unless it was dieing of old age or disease.

I followed the scent, venom already pooling in the back of my throat, as I broke through the thick underbrush and into a clearing. I quickly spotted the wolf, and felt a pang of sympathy course through me. The poor thing was covered in deep gases I suspected it probably got from fighting for the title of Alfa. The wolf tried to stand but was unable to in the end, finally it settled for growling at me menacingly. I slowly walked toward it trying to coax it into relaxing. Finally succeeding after cooing numerous soft unintelligible words gently laid its head in my lap and I lightly ran my fingers through its thick fir, once again murmuring comforting nothingness's to it. When it finally fell asleep I looked away then quickly and painlessly broke its neck. I drew a small fine line across one of the main arteries and almost instantly my sadness of taking another life was lost as the blood's sent hit me.

I took but a moment to enjoy the warm spicy bouquet of the blood before I indulged my senses. I took a tiny sip and almost swooned, the blood was an explosion, not only to my mouth but to my entire body. The sensation, a rush of pure pleasure and desire, rippled through me, relaxing my every ragged nerve. The blood was like nectar on my tongue and ran down my throat like liquid fire. Truly sweet honey and wine, that sent my mind buzzing on brink of insanity.

I finished my meal and made a small grave for the wolf. Finally taking in my surroundings I gave a rueful smile. Of course I would end up here. Of course I would end up in his effin meadow. And of course his scent would be fresh enough that he couldn't have been here more than a few days ago.

**Oh and I know I said I would have at least two updates for the next time I update, but I've been busy so expect the next one within a few days. **

**Okay on to reviews-**

**edwardlover45- yes, devious seems like a much better word then dirty ;P and do you always read my story so late at night? As for the max ride book I read and finished it the same day as you but I wasn't that crazy for as I was for the other books, a few things got on my nerves I'm not going to say them over the story mainly because I don't want to be a spoiler for anyone who hasn't read it yet.**

**CHEVY-GIRL-XOXO- I loved stake that! so I had to use the characters names and yes some of my other characters names are from books I have read**

**Kathrin- an abundance of Kathrin's**

**Rath- better know as Roiben from tithe**

**Vlad- I've just read a ton of books with that name in it**

**Magnus- yes it was from stake that but I was thinking of city of bones when I chose that name**

**Agana- I actually found that one when I was doing research for that other story I told y'all about at the beginning of this, anyway Agana in some language I cant remember it means blood. Which I thought was so cool having a vamp named blood.**

**Twilighter- just keep reading you'll find out what happens**

**YuzukiMatsu- thank you I appreciate the support**

**Vampireme- DuDe QuIt JaCkInG My ShIt, i NeEd ThAt CrAp**

**Deepcutfighter- Aww thank you I appreciate the support**

**cullen-obsession- oh believe me Edward will suffer, I'm not going to tell you how because you'll see in the next chapter**

**okay to the following people who put thins story and or me on their fav and or alert list since the last chapter- drama-queen-4-eternity, Dazzled Dragonfly, Kiara Kou, CHEVY-GIRL-XOXO, xXHumourMeXx, YuzukiMatsu, CherryBlossoms016, Lace168, twilightfreek0001, Rosegirl, deepcutfighter, cullen-obsession, storyforme, x-Insanity's Best Friend-x **

**THANK YOU!!**

'**til next time,**

_**S.D.**_

**Ps- I'm so not going to be doing the whole thank you thing at the end of all my chapters any more it takes up the word count and y'all should know I luv ya for favin or alertin my story or me. This is the last time for that. **

**Pss. Just had a thought, should I add another boy Cullen and have him madly in love with Bella too and have him and Edward fighting for her affections?**


	7. Hello Again

**Quick AN all of y'all that had one second on your alerts and got a message last week saying I updated but when you pressed on the link it went all 'can not be found' on you well… I did update but afterward I deleted that one AN that was chapter six so that's what happened so yeah sorry bout that. Now on to the story.**

"Isby I know vamps are all about the speed, believe me I do, but don't you think 800mph is pushing the envelope a little _too_ much?" Rath asked in a somewhat panic stricken voice on our way back from hunting.

"No, not really." I whispered through gritted teeth, for the most part I had been able to keep my emotions under control, but after about a hundred years of emotional buildup things tend to get a little stressed to the point where they were all about to come spilling out.

"Are you sure, because you barley missed that couple back there."

"The bastards had it coming, they should know better than to walk across a street at night."

"Yeah especially when the light was red, how stupid can you get," Rath replied with a sarcastic tone I did _not_ appreciate at this time.

"Well _excuse_ me Mr. I'm- too- good- for- Isby's- driving- just- because- she- almost- _almost- _ran- over- some- stupid- couple. One that will probably never last because the guy will turn out to be a vampire and will end up leaving the girl just because of a little mishap at her birthday party and because he doesn't lover anymore because of it, breaking her heart, making her go insane to the point where she tries to commit suicide! But in the middle of it is suddenly stopped by a vampire more insane than she is, and said vamp bites her because she thinks it's a good revenge, for the girl's ex- boyfriend killing her mate!

"Then BOOM it's a hundred years latter the girl is still a little screwed in the head, the guy couldn't care less because he thinks she died a century ago but even if he didn't think that he still wouldn't give a damn! And it's just the girls luck that when one of her coven members chooses to go back to the girls hometown so that she could face her fears and get on with her life, the first time she goes hunting in her old home town she smells the guy vamps scent that makes her want to cry her little undead heart out but sing with joy at the same damn fucking time!" by this time I was almost foaming at the mouth as I breathed in ragged breaths, my throat burning from my voice cracking so much during my hysterical rant.

"No, I think the guys a normal human." I turned my head to look at Rath mouth agape, eyes wide in the perfect WTF? look. He gave me a small gentle understanding smile, before asking in a tender, but still a little grim, tone, "So their here."

"Yeah."

"When do we meet them?"

"Oh in about… now." I pulled into the school parking lot and parked Rath's car next to my bike that Agana always brings for me if I'm not there to. I looked out the window to see my family standing in front of Sunny's car (Vlad and Maggy absent because they decided that they wanted to play our older siblings that stayed at home to watch us while "mom and dad" were in some other country with the peace core. As if, I bet they just wanted to have sex while we weren't there to hear everything), looking across a space at the Cullen's who were standing in front of what I assumed to be Edwards new silver Volvo.

I stared at them, thankful that the windows on the car were tinted so they couldn't see me, looking upon their stunning faces I couldn't help but feel a little stupid with the fact that I had expected them to change in some way over the past hundred years, but of course like all vampires they aren't condemned to time, not damned to age and fade from this world within a few short years, but were instead cursed to walk this lonely world for the rest of eternity. Of course like some of our kind most of them had found that eternity isn't so bad as long as you have someone to share it with.

I took in a slow nerves breath and looked over at Rath with a shaky smile; he in return gently took my hand in his larger one gave it a small squeeze and me a quick reassuring peck on the cheek. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." He whispered before stepping out of the car, and stepping behind Rayne putting his arms around her resting his head on her shoulder.

I took one last deep breath before stepping out of the car and taking my place between Agana and Rayne staring into Edwards shocked eyes. I herd some soft gasps ,and one person actually saying the word gasp, come from the other Cullen's and shifted my gaze to look at them. Rosalie and Jasper's gazes were somewhat narrowed and probing, Emmett and of course Edward's eyes were wide with shock the only difference was Emmett's mouth wasn't agape. And finally I let my stare fall on Alice who as perusal had a knowing smile and eyes alight with appeared to be joy with a hint of mischief. Her eyes locked with mine and she said with a slight nod of her head and smile on her lips, "Bella."

"Alice." I curtly replied. And just like that we both cracked up laughing and ran toward each other only for me to pick her up and swing her around as we hugged each other squealing.

"Bella." It was quieter than a whisper and softer than I sigh but I still herd it and almost the instant the word hit my ears I stopped spinning Alice and turned to look at Edward. But… as soon as I set eyes on him Emmett tackled me to the ground in a bear hug. I let out a very audible ooph, when my back hit the ground.

"OMG Bella, you're alive! BTW we- OW" he screamed as Rosalie smacked him upside the head whispering in a voice so strained it would have scared me less if she was screaming, "You retard, no one has talked IM in over 80 years are you trying to bring attention to us?!" By now jasper and Alice were holding her back but she was still able to stomp her foot onto Emmett's head reputedly.

"Rosalie! Stop it! People are staring!" Alice whispered fiercely in her ear.

"Eh-hem, Rosalie stop. We need to call Carlisle," Edward whispered before Turning to my family, "We need to see if we'll have to move soon, to ensure that all of us being in one place won't cause attention to be brought to our selves. So if you'll excuse us."

"Sure fine, we'll just be over here." Rayne said with a grin, while Sunny and Rath both grabbed one of my arms; and Rayne grabbed Kitten and Agana pulling them behind Sunny's car.

I started walking toward them but Sunny and Rath suddenly appeared in my path both sporting their obviously very fake innocent faces. "What are you-" I started to say but was soon interrupted by Kathrin, "Hey Izzy?"

"Yeah?" I replied trying to look past Sunny and Rath.

"Could you maybe… oh I don't know… block us from Edward's power for a little while?" Kathrin asked giving me big puppy dog eyes.

"Why…?" I asked back skeptically.

"Oh no reason, just because." She answered, hands behind her back, eyes looking at the ground, as one of her feet drew circles in the dirt.

"Uuuuhhhh, okay sure. I guess," I concentrated on putting something like an invisible second skin over my family like I always had on my self. "Okay it's done."

"Great thanks!" She gave me a small, swift hug, then quickly ran over to Agana and Rayne and whispered something in their ears that caused big cheshire **(sp?)** cat smiles to appear on all their faces.

In the next few seconds I saw everything happen simultaneously. Agana walking toward Edward with slow, sure strides, then gently tapping him on the shoulder. Edward turning around only to look surprised and take in a breath as if to say something. But he couldn't get his words out, because almost too quick for my eyes to see Agana kneed him in the crotch so hard I could have sworn Edwards face turned bright crimson for a spilt second. Then all at once he was rolling around on the ground, muttering a string of profanities, I didn't ever know he knew, under his breath, as Agana walked back to us, a satisfied smirk set firmly in place on her lips.

"Ya know, I wasn't really sure if it would work or not." I herd Rayne mumble to my right.

"Yeah, I mean we never tried it before, but who would have thought you could bring a two hundred year old vamp to his knees buy kneeing him in the noogies?" Kathrin muttered in awe to my left.

"I really wish I was could have tried it instead of Agana. 'Cause seriously that looks like a lot of fun."

"Yeah… me too. God, she gets to do everything fun."

"Aww don't fret Kitten, we still have the rest of the plan, we'll get to have our fun soon enough."

"As in right now?"

"Yup" the second the word left Rayne's mouth, she and Kathrin had slammed open the trunk of Sunny's car and pulled out two very distinctly familiar water guns. But they wouldn't seriously… just then they started running in a circle around Edward as they completely doused him with holy hell water, and like Agana before them kicking him in the happy sacks, before Rayne screamed, "HA! Now you smell like the shit you are, you twisted bastard!"

So now more fiercely than ever Edward was rolling around on the ground whispering a very long, _long_ string on profanities under his breath while Alice lightly giggled a, "And that was why I was blocking my thoughts from you all morning." And Emmett started to say, "You know its kinda fitting, you broke her heart they break your…" but one harsh glare from Edward changed his mind all too quickly, "…well you get the point…"

**Next chapter should I-**

**write it as Edward's, Rath's and Agana's POV of this chapter **

**Or**

**have the new Cullen boy make his appetence **

**Now for the reviews from last week-**

**Twilight3fanatic- sadly I cant totally use your idea the reason being is that I already have a plan for Agana one word **_**werewolf**_** ;D. but I will try to incorporate your idea into the story but if I do I'd have to add another Cullen girl. If you want me to still use your idea just ask and I will happily add her to either the next chapter or the one after it (it all depends on what people vote for) and if you want you can pm me for some names you would like for that character or I could suggest some names for you to pick from (because it was basically your idea).**

**SinfullyFree- I'm happy you like Rayne and Sunny and Bella's new attitude. I love Bella in the actual books believe me I do, but it just pisses me off with how the most she had ever cussed is saying hell or damn, I mean she's not that effin innocent (ie. The bed room scene between her and Edward where she basically tried to rape him in eclipse, I felt embarrassed just reading that)**

**PS- if y'all want a sneak preview of Agana and her little werewolf ask and I'll post a short scene tomorrow**

**PSS- I want at least 11 more reviews before I'll update next. The resons being are-**

**A) I need to know what y'll want for the next chapter and I want to know if you want me to post a short chapter about Agana's love interest **

**B) I really want to know what y'all think about the story**

**C) I can't really think of a c right now but I'll have on next time**

'**til next time,**

_**S.D.**_


	8. Stay

**Some of you asked for it so here it is a sneak peek at agana's love life in the story, take into consideration that this may**_** not**_** be a defiant part in the actual story considering I wrote this long before I ever started **_**one second. **_**And with out further a do, I present**_**,**_

_**Stay.**_

"Aiding an adversary… you're committing treason against your kind."

"To help is a crime?" she asked him, her Eyes probing, "I don't believe that..."

"Your help is in vain, all of my injuries will be gone by dawn."

"I know that, but I wanted to ease your pain a little faster." She said with a smile. When did he last admire her smile? He stared at her, longing for her attention once more. She stroked the side of his face, some of his cuts fading from the light touch. He closed his eyes nuzzling her palm, just like he had in the past, and whispered, "It had never crossed my mind that my angel would lay her eyes on me once again."

She stared at him, trying to absorb what he had just said, before murmuring a hushed, "I've missed you." His eyes snapped open and looked at her curiously, "I'm glad," he finally said with the ghost of a smile upon his lips.

She noticed that he was only a few feet from her, and that she was trapped between him and the tree she was leaning against. But still she wouldn't move away. She would not let him see how uncomfortable she was; because this may be the last time she would see him.

But he could tell she was uneasy, her sent almost always betrayed what she was feeling. But never had he smelled her having any fear toward him like the rest of her kind, worry, yes. nervousness most definitely. But never fear. And this time was no different.

"So tell me Ana," Lucian asked knowingly, using his pet name for her, "how much have you missed me?"

He was now only a foot away from her, an arm blocking one side of her escape. Her back pressed hard up against the tree, as her breath hitched at his question. She tried to hold his gaze, but she was much too close to this intoxicating man, this being that had killed so many of her kind.

His powerful, dark strength surrounded and engulfed her, leaving her dazed, but forever drawn to him. The face she had dreamt of seeing was drawing ever closer to her own, almost causing her dead heart to beat. "Or," he whispered seductively lifting her face with his free hand, "you could just show me." And Agana's lips were no longer her own, as the two were enveloped into a passionate kiss. Her arms circled around his neck pulling him closer to deepen it further, as his hands found their way to her waist where they supported her as their bodies meshed together perfectly.

No matter how flawed she was to him. No matter how much time had passed, Lucian never stopped loving Agana. And in the end, enemy or not, she still loved him as well.

Time passed. Seconds, minutes, hours even… but the two were oblivious, because in that moment all that mattered was that that they were together at long last.

But soon they broke from their embrace, only to stare lovingly at one another. Lucian lightly took one of Agana's hands in his own and set it over his heart looking at her pleadingly. She looked between their hands and his heartfelt face before she had to turn away, her eyes brimming with tears as she shook her head sadly. "I can't heal those wounds Lucian," She whimpered, taking a step away from him.

"Then stay with me…" he begged.

"I… I can't… we can't…" she whispered taking another step back with each word.

"We can… just stay… please…," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into his chest as he rested his cheek atop her head, "just stay… just stay with me and be happy."

"N…no… I'm sorry…," she said her tears wanting to flow freely as she pushed him away, "I can't." She gave him one finale loving kiss before she turned and ran off into the mist of the forest, leaving him there heart broken and lonely once again.

And that's how it was, the lines were still drawn and each person left for their own lives in their own world. Because in the end that's how it was, they were worlds apart and in their worlds of black nights and white days there was no room for a gray twilight.

**Quick note so the whole last line bit will make sense. Agana's last name is white while Lucian's last name is black (guess who he's a descendent of? ;P ) more will be explained through out the story. This may not be a defiant part in the story, just to tell ya. And I may do more sneak peeks later on in the story.**

**PS- I wont be updating for a little while because chapters 6 and 7 felt like they had some holes in them to me so I'm going to be re-writing them but not to an extent where y'all will have to re-read them.**

**With luv,**

_**S.D.**_


	9. More sides of the same story

**Rath POV**

As soon as we pulled up in front of a grove of trees Bella was out of the car, and into the woods. I gave a lazy smirk as I slowly crawled out of the car onto my preferred spot of lying down on the hood. I looked up at the sky and gave a smile, Bella always told me that you could never see the stars in Forks; the cloud cover was too thick. But now- no matter where you looked- it was like you were on the dark side of the moon, thanks to my own little weather bug back at home.

My family considered me a little… odd, and that's putting it nicely, because hell I consider myself a freak of nature. And not just because of the whole "I'm the undead" thing, even by vampire standers I'm a freak. I was never one for speed, while the rest of my family loved to go all -

_-Dearly beloved, we gather here to say our goodbyes-_

- Ricky-Bobby, I preferred to sit back and watch life pass me by. The one thing about me that could pass as somewhat normal in average vampire society sets me even farther apart from my family. Because the rest of my family can drink animal blood with out puking it up-

_-Here she lies No one knew her worth-_

- an hour latter, go into a start of mind where you have no idea what your doing and end up killing a dozen or so people, and for the next three weeks have the ability to almost actually die.

_-The late great daughter of Mother Earth On these nights when we celebr-_

Pulling my self out of my thoughts long enough to flip open my phone and give a half assed "Yeah?" I couldn't help but jump when I got a reply of, "Rath," from a voice I had never herd before, but sounded strangely like Rayne's, but more high pitched… like wind chimes. I pulled the phone away from my ear to check the caller ID but didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I asked skeptically.

"I assume Bella has already left for her hunt?"

"Who the hell is this, how did you get this number?!"

"Cullen… Alice Cullen, an-" I cut her off there.

"Who?"

"Oh come on Rath, I know Bella told you about me… and my less then devoted know nothing brother."

"No." this could not be happening. Oh I knew about Alice, but she wasn't the one I was concerned about, not by a long shot. I was the only person in our family that knew about Isby's past, and that was only because I knew any persons worst fear. When I had first met her - it had been eight years since her change only five years since my own - I was skeptical, at the time I had never met anyone who had realized their worst fear. When I concentrated on her, there was no dark looming figure standing behind her, so I had just assumed she was using her power to block my own. So when she and I had gone hunting together for the first time I asked her if she would remove her shield for a moment because I wanted to try an experiment, she had reluctantly agreed.

So she lowered her safeguard and I tried once more to see her fears, but again I was unable to. I asked if she might have any incite on this and at this she told me of her past, and how that might be the reason why my power had no affect on her. She told me about how she had first moved to forks when she was seventeen so that her mother could move around with her new husband. How she met _Edward, _and how not long after she found out that he and his family where vampires. When James had hunted her down and tricked her into coming to him just so that he could try to kill her, and how Edward and his family had come just in time to save her and slaughter James. How she had nearly turned into a vampire because James had bitten the palm of her hand, but Edward had uncertainly drank the venom back out. But by biting Isby James had forever left his mark on her in the form of a nearly invisible crescent scar. I had often caught her looking at the scar with a forlorn look of longing on her face.

She continued to tell me about how on her eighteenth birthday she had gotten a paper cut from opening one of her presents causing Jasper to attack her. After that everything went down hill. A few days after the incident Edward took Isby out into the woods jus outside of her house, and told her that he was leaving her, because she wasn't right for him. She got a reluctant look on her face before whispering, "I- I can't remember what happened after that, the next thing I new it was months later and Charlie was telling me he was sending me to live with Renee. I got mad and told him he couldn't do that to me, that if I had to I would bye an apartment. Finally we came to an agreement if I went out and socialized, he would get off my back. So that night I went out with Jessica, and we went to see a movie that was about zombies that… hit a little too close to home, so I ran out half way through, later saying that I was scared. After the movie we went out to eat and on the way I saw these guys inside a bar that reminded me of the bastards from the last time I had come to port angelus with Jessica that would have… you know, before Edward saved me."

She told me about how she herd Edwards voice in her head when she started walking toward the men in the bar. After that night she found out she could hear his voice only when she did something stupid and dangerous. And that's how she reconnected with Jacob. She had found some busted up old bikes and got him to agree to fix them and they ended up hanging out a lot even after the bikes were fixed. Soon it was almost like Edward never existed. One day they went to the movies with Mike, and got sick. Not long after Jacob stopped talking to her, and Bella started to revert to how she was before Jacob came back into her life. She tried to figure out what could have happened to make him act as such, but couldn't really think of anything. Trying to get hr mind off of the subject – and also in hopes of hearing Edwards voice – Bella ventured to the meadow. But she didn't find what she was looking for, but she did find a murderous vampire called Laurent. After he tried to kill Isby he quickly ran off into the woods only to be followed and slaughtered by some freakishly huge ass wolves.

Still a little freaked about the whole giant wolves/ Laurent incident Isby finally just decided to go to Jacob's house and wait outside until Jacob came out to talk to her. When he did come out, they took a walk so that they could speak some what privately; needless to say the conversation was not a pleasant one- you know with Jacob basically telling Isby to back the fuck off. Isby was heart broken, and cried herself to sleep. And it just so happened Jacob was having a hard time sleeping, so he decided to limb the tree out side Isby's window to pay her a visit, and halfway explain to her why he was avoiding her. Isby was confused to say the least, but eventually she figured out- thanks to a dream she had that night- that he had turned into a werewolf and that there were more of them over on the reservation.

After that Jacob explained to her about that bitch Victoria, and she explained to him that she was after her. So for a while the pack kept watch over Isby. One day when Jacob was supposed to take her cliff diving, but instead had to go with the pack because they caught Victoria's sent, Isby got board and thought that if she still when cliff diving she might hear Edward's voice. She did, but she still jumped. After jumping off the cliff she nearly drowned causing Jacob to save her and drive her home, when they were almost there Jacob smelled a vamp and started to turn the truck around, but Isby saw Carlisle's car and told him to stop, that she knew the vampire. When she got the house Jacob started to turn the truck around, but Isby screamed stop claming she knew the vamp inside. The vamp in question turned out to be Alice.

She told Isby about how she probably didn't see Jacob save her form browning because Jacobs's werewolf sense thingy's messed with her ability. She left after a few days, promising to keep in touch no matter what Edward told her. After that Jacob and Isby dated for a while but he got sick of how he was always in second place next to Edward and finally dumped her, stopping all communications all together. The cliff dive was the last time his voice talked to Bella, that is, until she tried to commit suicide for the second time.

"Yup, now ya got it. Anyway, since Bella is obviously gone, I have something to tell you."

"…And that would be…?

"Oh right, well since you hate my brother for what he did to Bella, and he has no idea she's still alive I thought we could play a small… prank on him. And to make sure it works right, I'm going to called Agana and have her tell the rest of your family. So all you'll have to do is…"

When Isby got back she seemed a little distant, slightly pissed off, a teeny tiny bit …murderess. I tried to keep my distance even after my own hunt but then… she almost ran over a couple on our way home.

So I ask- while still keeping a safe distance I might add- , "Isby I know vamps are all about the speed, believe me I do, but don't you think 800mph is pushing the envelope a little _too_ much?"

"No, not really," she grumbled through clenched teeth, pushing even harder on the gas pedal.

"A-are you sure, because you barley missed that couple back there." God I hoped she didn't hear that stutter, if she knew how freaked out I was about her driving right now it might push her over the edge.

"The bastards had it coming, they should know better than to walk across a street at night."

"Yeah especially when the light was red, how stupid can you get," I mentally slapped my self when I realized what I had just said.

"Well _excuse_ me Mr. I'm- too- good- for- Isby's- driving- just- because- she- almost- _almost- _ran- over- some- stupid- couple," shit what did I get my self into, I mean seriously Alice even warned me about not pissing Isby off, "One that will probably never last because the guy will turn out to be a vampire and will end up leaving the girl just because of a little mishap at her birthday party and because he doesn't lover anymore because of it, breaking her heart, making her go insane to the point where she tries to commit suicide! But in the middle of it is suddenly stopped by a vampire more insane than she is, and said vamp bites her because she thinks it's a good revenge, for the girl's ex- boyfriend killing her mate!

"Then BOOM it's a hundred years latter the girl is still a little screwed in the head, the guy couldn't care less because he thinks she died a century ago but even if he didn't think that he still wouldn't give a damn! And it's just the girls luck that when one of her coven members chooses to go back to the girls hometown so that she could face her fears and get on with her life, the first time she goes hunting in her old home town she smells the guy vamps scent that makes her want to cry her little undead heart out but sing with joy at the same damn fucking time!" by now she had some foam seeping from the corner of her mouth, I was going to tell her, but I decided not to… and not because I was scared. Vampire men don't get scared… most of the time… ok maybe kinda sorta sometimes, but not really, well maybe a little, except for always… I think she made me shit a fucking brick.

So to try and take the attention off my ball-less self I said, "No, I think the guy's a normal human." She turned to look at me mouth agape, eyes wide in the perfect WTF? look. I gave her a small smile before asking in a tender, but bleak tone, "So their here."

"Yeah."

"When do we meet them?" I'm not going to tell her that I already knew they were here; she'd trap me in one of her bubble things and treat me like a hamster.

"Oh in about… now." she pulled into the school parking lot and parked my car next to her bike. I saw her looking out of the window at our family standing in front of Sunny's car, looking at who I assumed to be the Cullen's. She stared at them her eyes large, looking like a deer in the headlights. Her breathing was shallow as she looked over at me with a shaky smile; I gently took her small trembling hand in my own and gave it a small encouraging squeeze before giving her a quick peck on the cheek, "don't worry," I murmured, " you'll be fine." I slowly stepped out of the car only to take my place behind Rayne putting my arms around her while resting my head on her shoulder.

**Agana POV**

We said are goodbyes and good lucks to Isby and Rath as they were leaving for their hunting trip. I never understood why we had never come to Forks before, honestly its one of the few places that we could actually live. Our entire coven knew that Isby used to live here when she was human, but we knew nothing of her past life, or why she acquired the power that she had.

When I had come into the family Bella had explained to me that I might obtain an ability of sorts, and she continued to explain that along her travels, before she joined this coven, that she had come across a vampire that had a theory about how some of our kind acquired these powers. The theory being that in some cases our strongest characteristic from when we were human is amplified, much like our physical qualities. From that theory we, for the most part, understood why the members of our family got powers had.

Kathrin, when she was human, aspired to be an amazing actress. She could imitate most anyone or anything. It was quite eerie at the time, really. When we had moved to Chicago, on the first day at our new school, Kathrin just so happened to be board that day at lunch and out of no where got up on one of the long tables started singing "Take me or Leave me" from "Rent", while acting out the scene as both Maureen and Joanne, and you could swear that that you were watching the play with how amazing she preformed it. And even more surprisingly none of the students made fun of her, and none of the teachers tried to get her off of the table, in fact they all started clapping, including a certain blond brother of mine. We soon leaned why no one had tried to stop her that day; she was one of those people that you found it completely impossible to hate. Months after we moved there it wasn't hard to see that Sunny was infatuated with her, and by the blush she carried whenever Sunny got near her it was quite obvious that she had developed a crush on him as well. Three weeks latter… Kathrin was in an accident, her car had been hit by a drunk driver on her way home from work. She was taken to the hospital and was deemed to not make it through the week. Sunny was devastated, so of course in the middle of the night, we cut off the power in her bedroom and stole her away to be bitten, and join our family.

Rayne and Sunny were born to some high off their ass parents. How they got changed is they were at a concert and a local vamp came to gorge off of the "to high to notice" soon to be victims. Well Rayne and Sunny just happened to be two of those victims. The only difference is that they had enough sense to run back to their car and try to hide. Not long after that our _old coven leader _found them and took them in. a couple of decades latter they went up to Alaska and meat up with this coven that had a similar taste in blood, after that they found Rath and a year or too after that Isby. As for their powers… yeah they are the only people in our family we have absolutely no theory for how they got their powers. Because honestly how could something from their human life relate to them controlling the weather.

_-I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut-_

Vladimir, well… he was a bit of a pyromaniac. He was a sweet heart beyond all reason, he just had the uncontrollable need to set things on fire. During their last year in Oregon, Rayne was paired up with Vlad in chemistry as lab partners. Needless to say he was in awe at her knowledge of explosive and flammable substances, and she was inspired by his enthusiasm to co-create with Sunny, what is now know as Holy-Hell-Water. One day while working on an experiment with Rayne, Vlad accidentally added too much of the wrong ingredient causing a small explosion to occur. He got third degree burns, along with mutable glass shards lodged

_-My weakness is that I care too much-_

throughout is body. Rayne freaked out from fear of lousing a good friend, so she through him over her shoulder- it was quit a funny sight is what I'm told, with him being much taller than her, she accidentally hit his head on the ground every once in a while, causing Rayne to squeak out a petrified sorry every few seconds- and run to the car to take him back to the house to change him.

Rath, was an incredible magician when he was alive. Better than **Criss Angel**, **David Copperfield**, **Houdini**, and **Siegfried and Roy** all put together. Add that with the fact that he had a natural instinct for picking out a person's worst fear and you had the perfect formula for the ultimate prankster. Rath was naturally a lazy ass genius, but that didn't mean he didn't love to pull pranks on the teachers of the school, he never bothered trying to pull one on any of the students, always saying "hey their not the ones trying to shove work down my throat." We're not sure why he is unable to drink animal blood with out getting sick, but we do know that he had a similar problem when he was alive. When ever he ate anything that was not in his usual diet his initial reaction is to become uncontrollably ill, our only philosophy is that maybe this hitch in his anatomy had been enhanced much like everything else. I'm not sure what Rath's connection to my family was before he was changed. All I know is one day he was working on his senior prank, his Pièce de résistance if you will, but unfortunately took a terrible fall. I don't know whether it was Sunny or Rayne that had found him, all I know is that not to long after one of them found him he was changed.

Magnus, well we don't really know much about his past. He stayed away from civilization after he was changed. So not having to explain his story to anyone just caused him to forget. The few things he could remember were from his childhood and -

_-And my scars remind me that the past is real-_

- consisted of him living on a giant ship with a French flag.

Me, well my human life was actually pretty damn normal for the most part. I was your average some what preppy book worm. I grew up in the south, and ended up moving up north for collage, I was studying to be a surgeon, even though I was more suited to be a physiatrist. I was one of those people that always fixed the really screwed up relationships in my school. When I was changed I guess the venom just improved upon that in a weird way, now I can heal any physical wound but I can't do shit about an emotional one. Lord knows if I could I would make Isby and chipper as a cheerleader. The reason I was changed… is a scary one. It was the middle of the night, and I was walking to my dorm from a night class. Out of no where someone grabbed me and drug me behind a building. It was one of the guys from the class I had just left, at first I thought he was just messing around, but then he started to tear off my clothes. Every time I tried to scream, or started to struggle he would punch me, or slam my head up against the wall of the building, after a while my head started to bleed heavily and I begane to drift in and out of consciousness from blood loss. All of a sudden he started to push his pants off, his hand slipped off of my mouth long enough for me to give a strangled cry. Then I saw her, shrouded by the shadows Isby was a dark avenger of the night- like batman, or Harry potter, or something less geeky… basically anyone but superman… 'cause he's a flamer- coming to my rescue. At first I was worried for one of my best friend's safety, my attacker finding her no really threat let go of his hold on me, causing me to fall to the ground in a slump. Isby took one swift look at my crumpled form and in a flash she had lifted the guy by the collar and slammed him against the brick wall, making the guy choke out an, "Oh shit." Before Isby gave a wicked grin hissing out, "yeah, that about sums it up." after that I blacked out, and the next thing I knew I was looking into the faces of my new family.

Isby (aka Bella, aka Izzy, aka bells), yeah I basically know shit about her human life. All I know is that she moved from living with her mom to living with her dad in For-

_-I tear my heart open just to fee-_

I gave a grown as I opened my phone, "hello?!"

**Now for reviews-**

**obessedwithTwilight09, thanks that's really nice.**

**OneWIshMakeItCount, for you I will so make Edward describe exactly what he thinks of HHW in the next chapter. and don't apologize for not spelling everything perfectly, I cant spell worth a damn myself. (ie. I misspelled something in my own yearbook, and didn't notice it until one of my friends told me so) and just to tell you the only reason I wrote something in my yearbook is because every year I dedicate one page to all the inside jokes me and my friends had that year. **

**BellaBoo31793, I updated… after a really long time. But I updated, and now you know what partway happened.**

**DawnOfDays, so what do you think of the love interest? And I'll try to update as soon as I can. And there is someone else involved. **

**917brat, that was really sweet of you to say.**

**iloveTwilight-kk, thanks.**

**GrlWithoutAName, well your wish did come true. Its just I chose to go the other way.**

**CobhGirl3, thank you, and I'll try.**

**Twilight3fanatic, OMG! Do you like Jacob, too? Honestly, I'm a Jacob fan. No I don't want him to end up with Bella I just like him 'cause he's sweet/ reckless/ totally smoking hot. **

**NC girl, your friends started to gag? Lol, now that's priceless. I mean I can make my friends snort like crazy but I can only ever get them to gag if their drinking a soda.**

**vampgirl12, well you found out more about Agana… I just don't think it's what you were expecting. **

**tay5, thanks that's thoughtful, I hope you like the new chapter. **

**TheFutureIsNear08, I know right?**

**GrlWithoutAName, AiEdogawaIsaBellaCullen, kim53456, you all said you didn't understand something in the whole one, two, three thing from chapter so I'm going to explain it right quick. **

**that wasn't his Volvo… he's not in New York. He can't be.- as I said in this most resent of chapters, Rayne and sunny had spent some time up north in Denali… you know what I'm not going to explain this one its coming up pretty soon in the story so until then I want y'all to try and figure it out.**

**he's not really there in the mirror; it's just my mind playing tricks on me again.- in two words the voice. Much like everything else when she became a vampire her halusinations advanced as well. causing her to see Edward when ever she became doubt full about herself. Because, she still thinks Edward never thought she was good enough for him, and for that reason she thinks what ever makes herself weaker in her own eyes will make him hate her all the more. (or something like that it's a little hard to explain)**

**he's gone; forever... he's never coming back.- at the time she never thought she would see him again. (ps this corresponds with the first one) **

**push the pain to the side. Don't even think of him**_. - _**She just wants to forget about him (obviously) **

**you have a new family, a new life without him.- this one is self explainitory**

**take a deep breath, let it out slowly, loudly, and calmly, send the tension and pain with it to be cleansed and forgotten.- once again she just wants to forget him**

**The next chapter will consist of –**

**1) The continuation of Agana's POV**

**2) Edward's pov of chap. 7**

**3) The new Cullen girl and boy (aka the characters who I have no idea will look like. So I need some suggestions on those please.) **

**4) and the song- "****If You're Not The One" by ****Daniel Bedingfield (no this will **NOT **be a song fic chapter, but the reason for this specific song is that its really, really sad and makes me cry every time I hear it, and will go perfectly with the next chapter)**

**PS- sorry for all the misspelled words and what not, I was trying to update before I leave.**

**PSS- I leave for Turkey tomorrow but I hope some of y'all will have left a review for me by then**

**PSSS- I will be working on the story while on my plane rides**

**I go from my home town to Atlanta, to New York, to Paris, to Istanbul, So yeah long plain ride like over 16 hours. So that means long chapter… hopefully.**

**So yeah when I get back I want like a ton of reviews from y'all. **

**G'night (because you know its like midnight where I live),**

_**S.D**_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey y'all long time no update right? Yeahhhhh, sorry 'bout that. any who I do plan on updating next chance I get (which will be after I finish a stupid effin research paper I have to do. I have like the next 5 chapters out lined so don't worry. m'kay so just wanted to write one or two things for y'all to let you know I haven't you know like died.

Mkay little things right quick, I had a good time in turkey (couldn't really sleep on the plane so I was knocked out for the first few days), started 10th grade/ finished first semester with an 87 average over all, got my car (special edition 2001 pt curser), my nephew was finally born October 11th his name is Conor and he's adorable, I got another dog (total five now), had an amazing new years some buds of mine through a sleep over and somehow we ended up going streaking (really embarrassing but awesome at the same time), lost my voice for the first time (scared the livin piss outa me), saw shinedown/ hinder/ saving able/ buckcherry live, reconnected with some old friends/ had huge fights with some friends but made up with them, read some new books, watched that amazing ppg marathon a few months ago.

Now my excuse for not updating: I was grounded for about 5 months from my computer, I was trying to learn French, I had to do a novel project, working on a uber long research paper, I'm writing more for my novel, and I was just uninspired.

On to the reviews!

DawnOfDays- I'm happy I was able to help you relate to my characters, but I'm sorry to say after this next chapter I don't think I'll be doing anymore chapters like this. The reason being is I get so in tuned to doing Bella's pov it's hard to get back on track when I start on a different pov. P.S. it soooo gets me every time having my name on a chap, too. 

Lyssa Lucifer- thanks for wishing me well, I appreciate it. I hope you like how the new Cullens turn out.

bipolar7597139- thanks for the help on the new Cullens, it really inspired me to create the characters I did, I'm sorry to say that they wont be exactly how you had hoped them to be but I will totally give to credit for them latter on because honestly you inspired them and you deserve it.

t-girl- I hope you like eddy-weddy-ward's pov in the next chap.

alexandralee13- sweetie you are freaking awesome, and way too sweet for saying that

KbeLL115- he is a jerk, way different than who he used to be a few years ago. I hate it when you think you know someone and then they change.

Martha- m'girl you are effin great, sweet pea! I LOVE the term wanker, use it every chance I get when I'm with my friends. And I think I will try and use your idea for a bit of a subplot. And I totally did give him a good kick in the crotch… with my steel toed combat boots. Do you think he might have a hard time having kids. Well he might not he ended up dating one of my so-so friends and apparently they did it back in November. I JUST found out like this past week. OH and they ended up breaking up two weeks ago. Go figure.

bellaandedwardxcullen4ever- thanks for the complement.

S.D.

Ps. I just started putting crap in my blog like two seconds ago, even thought I've just been writing random crap for it for like the past month. So yeah go check it out if y'all want, its url is http:// disturbingrevelations .blogspot .com/ (yeah take out the spaces. fanfic is gay and wouldnt just let me cut and paste it)

Pss. I **_HATE_** fucking research papers, they're gay as mess, and I so just want to slap my teacher upside her head for making us do one


End file.
